canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Miss Ruthless
Little Miss Ruthless is a fanmade Little Miss created by Brainiac Adam. She is based on Scorpina. About her She is burgundy oval with red hair tied back in a ponytail, a yellow outfit, and gold boots. This femme fatale is a flirty and attractive female troll, who is one of the Troll Tribe's minions. Miss Ruthless is also one of most ruthless villains in the world, and she often co-operates with General Flamer. Friends Night Terror, Deadly, Texas Pete, Bulk, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finster, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Daegon, Quan Chi, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Strong Bad, New Bad Guy Girl Character, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Discord, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Libby Chessler, Mr. Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Mr. Rude, Madame Mal-eleve, Little Miss Selfish, Mr. Disaster, Dr. Neo Cortex, Muddy Mudskipper, Haggis MacHaggis, Evil Ren, Hideously Evil Ren, Vicky Velcro/Waffle Woman, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Flowey, Chara, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, and Sasha Lianne Winchester/Dark Heart Enemies SuperTed, Spottyman the alien, Skeleton, Mario, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Luigi, Princess Daisy Petals, Yoshi, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Alpha 5, Zordon, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Scorpina, Divatox, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Taven, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, the cheat, Foxface, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Mojo Jojo, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Sonic the hedgehog, Madonna, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Sara, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Bugs Bunny, Pound the nerdluck, Nawt the nerdluck, Bang the nerdluck, Blanko the nerdluck, Bupkus the nerdluck, Fox McCloud, Krystal, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Fay Spaniel, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Miyu Lynx, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Mr. Funny, Mr. Happy, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Muddle, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Zim the irken, Tak the irken, Gaz Membrane, Dib Membrane, Crash Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Svën Höek, Indifferent Ren, Mr. Horse, Powdered Toast Man, Catholic High School Girl, Mimby, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Pumbaa the warthog, Shala the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Lulu the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Kataka the meerkat, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, April Harriet O'Neil, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Irma Langinstein, Venus De Milo, Supergirl, Catgirl, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Dr. DJ, Blue Lantern, Mini-Me, Frisk, Toriel Dremurr, Asgore Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr, Undyne the undina fish, Alphys, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, James, Jessie, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Glinda the good witch of the north, the wizard of Oz, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, Papyrus the skeleton, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo, Adam Hughes, and Alan/Green Ice (sometimes) Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Miss Ruthless is a member of the Malevolent Meanies, and her teammates are: Vonnie The Bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, Dark Heart, and Green Ice. She loves fighting against the Benevolent Beanies in battles, and also wants nothing more than to steal her rival's beauty and sexiness for herself, which would result in making Miss Sexy look like a withered and ugly old hag, because she wants to transform herself into a sexy attractive woman. This would also give her the ability to use Miss Sexy's finishing move on her opponents. Miss Ruthless also has a wealth of shameless confidence that others could only dream of, natural tendency to flirt with flawless efficiency, and the ability to effectively utilize every bit of beauty she possesses to full stunning advantage. Miss Ruthless is the main rival of Little Miss Sexy. The gallery of pictures Miss Ruthless.png|Little Miss Ruthless drawn by Sabrina1985 Alanastiums + Malevolent Meanies.png|The Alanastiums meeting the Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies in silly costumes.png|The Malevolent Meanies in silly costumes drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies 2.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies by DollieUSA.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by DollieUSA Malevolent Meanies traditional version.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies by ILoveFanficCritic2.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by ILoveFanFicCritic2 Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Red characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Little Misses Category:Antagonists